


missing u

by lomiova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, singer - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomiova/pseuds/lomiova
Summary: просто история о ночном разговоре певицы и ее возлюбленной, которые скучают друг по другу.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tendou Satori/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	missing u

На часах чуть за полночь. Ночь спокойная и умиротворенная, лишь сверчки и ночные птицы нарушают сложившуюся тишину. Легкий прохладный ветер развевает занавески, заползая под одеяло и задравшуюся одежду спящей девушки. Она сладко спит, обнимая подушку и пуская маленькую слюнку. День был невозможно тяжелым, а отдых – таким долгожданным, что уж говорить о хорошем сне. Но и с ним Тадаши в скором времени прощается. Другая сторона матраца прогибается под чужим телом, а руки шаловливо гладят ляжки, поднимаясь к бедрам.

Сатори знает, что ее возлюбленная спит очень чутко. И она также знает, что та проснулась, как только старшая прилегла на кровать. Поэтому дает себе волю немного пошалить и подразнить Ямагучи. Руки забираются под ночные шортики, а зубки прикусывают мочку уха младшей.

\- Тендо Сатори, сколько в тебе наглости? – и с этими словами Тадаши раздраженно переворачивается на спину и кидает в лицо улыбающейся девушки подушку. – Сама спать не хочешь, дай другим набраться сил перед рабочим днем. И прекращай меня дразнить.

\- Не могу удержаться, милая, так скучаю по тебе, - и Ямагучи знает об этом. Она сама безумно скучает по своей возлюбленной, которая днями пропадает в зале для практик, студии и на гастролях. Ей безумно не хватает таких простых свиданий или каких-то рисковых вылазок, которыми они баловались в юношестве. Не хватает простых моментов, когда они сидят в кафешке и открыто флиртуют между собой, соперничая, кто сильнее поразит свою возлюбленную. Не хватает всего того, что есть у обычных людей. Но не у певиц их страны.

\- С тобой все в порядке, Сатори-чан? – кладет ладошки на чужое худое лицо и большими пальцами поглаживает еле заметные щечки. Старшая на это ничего не отвечает и целует в лоб Тадаши, а после ложится на подушку. В глазах младшая успела увидеть усталость и грусть. Они лежат вот так в тишине, не решаясь ее прервать. Да и нужно ли? Не всегда удается вот просто так полежать и помолчать, подумать о том, что творится сейчас, а что будет дальше. Первой тишину все же нарушает Тендо.

\- Тадаши. . . Я так скучаю по нашей юности, - шепчет Сатори, глядя в потолок. – Я скучаю по тебе и нашим приключениям. Очень скучаю, когда вновь ужинаю одна, а хочется с тобой. Иногда мне кажется, что я совершила ошибку, когда пошла в музыкальную индустрию. Не из-за слухов или чего-то подобного, нет, - старшая смотрит на возлюбленную таким понурным взглядом, а в глазах стоят слезы. – Я не хочу скрывать нас. Я хочу всем на свете рассказать, как сильно я люблю твой смех, веснушки, ручки и голос. В целом, как сильно я люблю тебя.

\- Хей, так говоришь, будто мы уже дряхлые бабули, - Тадаши пододвигается ближе к девушке и вытирает ее выступившие слезы. – Ты чего раскисла? Где моя энергичная и взболомошенная Тендо Сатори, которая не ведает страха перед критикой? Где та энтузиастка, которая поет о ломании стереотипов и рамок? Девушка, пожалуйста, верните мою возлюбленную! – Сатори на это лишь фыркает и лицо младшую отталкивает, не давая обнять себя. – Ты можешь делать, что твоя душа пожелает. Ты и сама мне это говорила, когда только-только пошла по этому пути. Не запирай саму себя в эти ограничения, хорошо?

Тендо на это довольно и благодарно улыбается, собственноручно уже затаскивая любимую в объятия и увлекая в легкий поцелуй. Старшая обещает, что послезавтра поговорит об афишировании их отношений, а завтра они проведут весь день вместе, потому что так нужно для души.

«Спасибо тебе, Тадаши» - последнее, что слышит Ямагучи перед тем, как проваливается в сон.


End file.
